Faint Reminder
by Nilion Unlustig
Summary: This had been just a short little Wesker story that I felt like writing, but I kind of want to make it into a story. It was kind of stuck in my head so I wrote it down for you guys to read. Review if you want. Tell me what you think of it so far. owo I'm curious as to what will happen.
1. 1: Faithful Sight

**Author: This was random, so.. Hope you enjoy.~**

**Also; I do not own Resident Evil nor the character I am portraying.**

* * *

Oh, the meaningless path that life carves for the inferior. I can't seem to understand the motives that they possess, nor can I comprehend their emotions. They are something that I once was and will never be again; Human.

I stare at them from my glass window, almost anxious to be gone from this place. It's too dull, yet I can't move. I'm frozen in my spot as my hellish orbs remain locked on the passing Human's. They seem so content with their petty little lives.. this is something I cannot begin to fathom. I have always sought after more power, to be what Spencer once dreamed of.. a God. Have I achieved such a thing yet?

The truth is I haven't. Though I possess inhuman attributes and abilities, I am far from a God. Gods are perfect. I am imperfect. The Virus inside of me is unstable. I have yet to perfect a means to keep it satisfied and under complete control. Gods are rulers. I rule nothing but the pathetic fear that I strike into people's hearts. My very presence sends more than just a simple shiver down the spine.

I once had the thought of simply killing them all off.. but what good would that do? I'd be utterly and completely alone which, might I add, wouldn't be such a bad thing. Solitude is something I do enjoy, especially if it means not being bothered by some idiotic question or dealing with imbeciles as per usual.

I continue my intent staring of the passing groups, noticing the colors they wear, hearing their hearts beating within their chest, music trickling past my ears to tease me with its hideous sounds.

I blink, seemingly now aware of the passing minutes that are wasted with my pointless gazing. I would turn my head away, but not before catching a glimpse of red. I turned my head slowly around, noticing a particular individual among a thick group. She had always been easy to notice, especially on Rockfort Island, but that had been the last place I had seen her.

I would narrow my eyes as she slowed her pace, stopping completely as the crowd passed around her. She turned her gaze towards my window, but I was no longer there. She would see no life, just an empty room. I waited a few heartbeats before moving back towards the window, staring back out. She had resumed her trek, making her way along the sidewalk, vanishing around a corner and out of my line of sight.

Claire Redfield had always fascinated me, ever since I first met her back during the S.T.A.R.S. days. Even though she was a Redfield by blood, she had shown a much greater intelligence then her brother had, plus she had gone to college. She also was very different then her brother. I wanted Chris dead, but I had no reason to harm the ever lovely Claire, my Dearheart.

She was also a lot more useful than her brother, who seemed entirely bent on getting rid of me, even though such a thing was futile. I would not be beaten by a pathetic Human such as Christopher Redfield. But Dearheart... the sister of Chris.. she was a different matter all together. I admit, I always had a soft spot for her, but of course it was very well hidden. I don't wear such petty things on my sleeves like a Human would.

A sudden thought ringed about in my brain, clicking softly against the channel that was my mind. Would Dearheart ever accept me? I honestly doubted that, given that she was not only a Redfield, but opposed everything that I knew and stood for. She was my polar opposite, my difference. I was like fire and she was like ice. We contrasted on so many levels that it was almost laughable, but of course I wouldn't laugh because it was all the truth. Would she forgive me for destroying her brother and crushing him beneath my boot?

I doubted that too.

A ringing noise shifted my attention away from the window (even though I had been lost in thought, not particularly gazing anymore at the passing people), my startling orbs scanning around the room to locate the noise; a phone, lying on the wooden table in the center of the room I was in.

I strolled over to it, picking it up, my thumb tracing along the Accept Call button, which I pushed within that same second.

**"Yes?" **I asked the caller, my voice seemingly irritated. I admit to being a little annoyed that someone had called to disturb my thoughts.

**"The results are in. You can come over to see them when you want to."** A female voice purred into the phone, but I ignored the tone and focused instead on the words she spoke.

**"Alright. Thank you. I will be over shortly."** I replied, my voice calm and neutral.

**"Mhm."** The line clicked and I shut the phone, setting it back on the table.

It was about time the test was finished. Now I needed to go check on them and see the '_results_' for myself.

* * *

**Author's Notes: Well?~ Like? owo Just something that was in my head.**


	2. 2: Rushed Intrusion

**Author: I had originally planned to just make a Claire's version of what happened, but I was like, "Hey.. This sounds like fun story material. Let's see what happens next.." and then this sort of happened. It's kind of unexpected, but it should be interesting. I may only do like 5 chapters. Dunno yet. We'll see. Enjoy.~**

**Rights: I do not own Resident Evil.**

* * *

You cannot see what is in front of you if you do not look with open eyes. To peer out is to see what lies in your path, but you have to have the courage and the strength of will to see. And to see.. is to know.

But did I know?

Of course I knew. My name is Claire Redfield. I am the helper of the innocent, special member of TerraSave, the younger sister and only sibling of Chris Redfield and a living survivor of the Raccoon City incident, not to mention Rockfort Island and other bio-terrorist attacks and viral incidents. I am a college graduate, a trusted ally of Leon S. Kennedy, a friend to Rebecca Chambers, Barry Burton, and all the others I've met along the way that have helped us. I am the ice that defies the brilliant flames of the 'Self-Proclaimed God'.. the very one that has hurt my brother numerous times. Albert Wesker.

When I had first met him, he appeared to me so mysterious that even the highest amount of snooping would do no good and would dig up no dirt on his history slate. He was the cool breeze that swept by and destroyed our lives and put the world through so much pain..

And it was our job to stop him, but.. it wasn't enough. Rockfort Island had been a failure on many levels and a success on other aspects. He was still out there. That in itself was something that had to be dealt with.

When news of Africa had hit my desk at my current TerraSave camp, I didn't know what to make of it. All I had known beforehand was that Chris, and his new partner Sheva Alomar, had been heading there. Chris had called me after losing Jill and had pleaded with me to remain where I was, where I would not only be safe, but away from immediate danger that he had felt was brewing in Africa.

That had been the last contact with him that I had via phone. No other means would reach me that fast as a simple phone call, but I knew his work currently was of the utmost importance and kept him away from communicating with outside people (those not on the mission). He was tracking Wesker and I hoped that he would find him and end him for good. The world needed to heal, not to suffer more.

At the current moment I had been stationed in a small African city, with actual buildings. I had been grocery shopping, to get myself some food to stock the shelves in my small kitchen. I was living in a small apartment complex, one of the run-down ones, but I didn't mind. I was here, at a site where medical attention was being given to the locals. I was on break, actually, strolling around the market area to purchase some items I would need for the week.

I thanked the market keeper, or the sales person at the shop I was at, and turned to walk back towards my apartment, my items within a bag which I held by my side. I walked in the midst of a large crowd, my pace somewhat fast, but I noticed something off to my left, slightly up towards the center of a more stable looking building. I stopped, the crowd continuing around me as if I was a ghost.

I turned, looking up to my left to peer at a glass window on the second floor of the brick house. I thought I had glimpsed someone watching from it, but I guess I was wrong. It appeared empty, just another useless house. I turned back around and started up my pace again, resuming my path down the sidewalk that had been created from bought concrete from the US (TerraSave had paid for it, actually, at my request. It made the natives of the city feel more connected, but I didn't see how).

I was farther down the pathway, my eyes flickering to the corner of my sockets, noticing a shape within the glass window. So I did see something.. It was a human shape with-

My heart beat quickened, my eyes widening, my lips twitching as I noticed the slicked back blonde hair, the pitch black outfit of the male within the window. Wesker? Here?

I didn't understand, nor could I comprehend why he was here of all places. I continued my walk, my pace not faltering in the least. I straightened my eyes to stare forward, spotting a corner just up ahead. I turned, vanishing around it.

I paused, out of sight now, resting my back against brick, my hand splayed against my chest, feeling my heart beating underneath my fingertips. I clutched my bag tighter with my other hand, still by my side. I pushed away from the wall, dashing down the road.

I needed to get away if he was here.

Albert Wesker was here.. why?

I had not a clue as to that question's answer, nor could I think of anything close to what his plan consisted of. He had seemed to just be gazing, but I recalled something, a flicker of his arch-fiend eyes behind those black glasses of his. I had seen his gaze locked on me.

Had he noticed me? Most likely.

I cursed under my breath for my foolishness of being out in the open so easily. I arrived at my apartment, unlocking my door and entering, pushing it closed with my foot and locking it with my free hand. I stepped over to my wooden table, purchased from the local market weeks before, and set the bag down.

I quickly emptied the bag into the cabinets and fridge, stuffing the bag under the counter below the sink. I sank down onto my leather chair by the eastern wall, my legs quivering from the shock of seeing the enemy here, of all places.

I needed to get a hold of Chris and tell him what I had discovered-

Something knocked on the door. I jumped up almost instantly, my body jerking around the side of the chair to dash into my bedroom, where I had stashed my two pistols, scooping them up and ducking below the bed's sheets on the side opposite of the door.

I heard the living room door creak and groan under the pounding force until a crash was heard as it was torn from its hinges, landing in the floor of my mini-living room.

Footsteps circled the living room, the sound of things being broken radiating around the apartment.

I tightened my grip on my pistols, silencing any noises that I would make from my hiding spot. Suddenly footsteps were entering my room and I stood quickly, my right handed pistol whipping towards them, my finger tugging against the trigger to pepper my intruder's with bullets.

Curses and moans of pain echoed around the room while bullets sprayed past me, my body kicking into gear. I rolled before their guns were fired, now inside the bathroom. Bad part was that I would be trapped in here if I didn't do something quick. I jumped onto the counter, positioning myself against the wall connecting with the door, my pistols aimed down towards the entryway as voices yelled orders, shuffling sounds within my bedroom.

The door suddenly slammed shut, a click echoing. My body became a statue, my blood running cold. They had locked me in. I had forgotten completely about the dual-sided locking mechanism on the door. They had me and they knew it.

I hopped off of the counter just as a voice hissed from the other side of the door.

**"Lay down your veapons and step back from ze door and zis can be over vith before you know it."** It was a deep voice, a bit husky and strong. I realized the person was German just as his accent filled the air of my bedroom.

I snarled a curse below my breath as I checked my pistol for the amount of ammo within them. I hadn't used much, but still.. I didn't know how many were out there and the conditions of outside.

I had to admit it. I had been outwitted.

Checkmate.

**"Alright. One moment."** I called out as the voice muttered something in response to my words.

I stepped back from the door, crouching low to set my guns quietly on the bathroom floor.

I stood to my full height, which wasn't that much, probably slightly above average. **"I surrender."**

The door's lock echoed as the door opened, a gun aimed towards my chest as a man stood on the other side of the open door. He wore a camo outfit, a fox mask hiding the features on his face. His hair, if any, was hidden below the head-gear he was wearing. Men stood behind him, guns clutched tightly within their fingers.

**"I surrender."** I repeated, my arms held up on either side of me, empty palms facing my intruder's. The man placed the barrel against my chest, pushing me back slightly and towards the counter. He motioned for me to turn around and so I did, my arms still raised. He bent down to pick up my pistols, his gun trained on my back now. I smiled.

**"I do not see vat is so special about you. You are just a little girl."** The man spoke, a thick German accent slicing into his words. He glanced over towards the doorway, towards his men, but when he turned around a pistol was aimed at his face. He glanced down to his side-belt, his pistol gone.

**"A little girl? You underestimate me. I take offense to that."** The words slipped from my mouth, my tone a bit sarcastic, yet honest. I did take offense to that. Little girl? Ha! What a riot.

My finger tightened around the trigger as the man's men moved closer towards the doorway. **"One step closer and he won't live past the second it takes for you to reach me."** I spoke sharply and quickly, letting the words roll out in a harsh threat that I would back up if needed. My gaze flickered towards the men and the man, my head aimed towards the man before me.

**"Vell?"** The man asked, his voice seemingly amused at my actions.

**"Get out of my home and never return. If I see you again, I will not hesitate."** I spoke to the man.

**"Such bold vords for a girl holding an empty gun."** He was probably smiling by now, underneath that fox mask of his. My finger tugged the trigger back, a dry click echoing around the bathroom. I pulled it two more times, the same result happening.

My eyes narrowed at his words, a curse stringing about in my mind. He was right. I noticed the slight difference in the weight of the weapon I was holding. I lowered it. The man tugged it free from my loose grasp, putting it back on his side. I looked away to the right as the man stared at me.

**"You are very quick, but naive. I like your style, but not very impressive. I knew you vould try something like that. I was told that you vere very bold."** He was chuckling at me?

I glared at him as I shrugged. **"Thanks?"** I cocked my head to the side as he aimed his gun back at my chest.

**"You are not velcome."** He snorted. The sound was really odd with the mask he was wearing. **"Hands up." **I did as I was told seeing as I was at gun-point literally.

I raised my hands.

Next thing I knew my vision was fading into blackness as something hard struck my side, knocking the breath out from my lungs.

I collapsed onto my bathroom floor.

The Pawn had been captured.. or was I perhaps the Queen?

* * *

**Author's Note: Well?~**


	3. 3: Watching Chris

**Author: Another view, but I wonder whose view it will be. Read and you'll find out. ;D Tell me what you think of it. I think I got all the actions right, hopefully. Lol. But yeah. Enjoy.~**

**Oh, also. If you notice, all of these stories are first person. Hope you don't mind. xD**

**Rights: I do not own Resident Evil.**

* * *

The field was silent, almost too quiet aside from a few stray animal sounds and the rustling of leaves in the trees around me from a light breeze.

I lay still, frozen on the ground, my stomach lying within one of the few streaks of grass in this desert field. Africa was a near wasteland, at least this part seemed to be.

My arms were outstretched before me, a sniper rifle within my grasp. I gripped my weapon with both hands, one used to steady it while the other was the one I needed the most.. to fire.

My finger tightened around the trigger, my sight aligned with my target; a large Gazelle. I peered into the sighting lens, closing my left eye as my right bore down unto my prey's sleek form, it's head lowered to nibble on some grass.

My finger tightened.

Suddenly the air was filled with a ringing noise. My left eye opened as both eyes widened, my prey's head snapping towards me. It darted away. I set my rifle to the left of me.

I cursed loudly as I rose to my feet, my hand sliding my phone out of my side pocket. I snapped the thing opened and pressed it to my ear, my rifle resting on the ground.

**"Redfield."**

**"Chris, bad news."** Sheva's voice cut in, her tone a little worried and rushed.

**"What is it?"** I instantly forgot about my interrupted venture, curiosity streaking into my voice.

**"Get your butt back here right away. You need to see this."** Sheva spoke quickly.

**"Alright, I'm on my way."** I shut my phone, putting it back in the side pocket I had pulled it from. I snatched up my sniper rifle, strapping it into place across my back. I turned, jogging back to my borrowed jeep, which had been parked a bit away from my hunting.

I hopped in, starting it with a twist of the inserted key, its engine roaring to life.

I headed back to our makeshift base with a trail of dust, dirt and heat following behind me.

When I arrived, I killed the engine, yanking the key out. I hopped out, jogging into the open doorway of the building.

I entered to find Sheva leaning over Kyle Mason's shoulder (whom is a friend of ours and is assisting us on our mission here in Africa), watching something on a monitor screen.

**"What's up?"** I asked, stepping over to them to see what they were watching so intently. Kyle paused it to look up at Sheva, who was now looking at me.

**"Rewind it, Kyle. He needs to see this."** Sheva whispered into Kyle's ear as she patted his shoulder, taking a step back.

**"See what?"** I pressed as Sheva motioned me towards the screen with her hands.

**"Watch."** Kyle said as he moved over so that I could lean in, which I did.

He hit a few keys and the video feed started from the beginning.

I watched as I saw an African street in a nearby city, one of the more updated ones, and saw only passing crowds walking along concrete pathways.

**"What am I watching?"** I looked at Sheva, but she turned my head around to look at the screen, pointing towards it.

**"It will take a moment. Just watch."** She said.

I waited, watching the crowd on the screen thin, then thicken. A few more seconds passed, but then I felt myself leaning forward a bit more as I saw something red within the crowd. It was a female carrying a bag at her side, her red hair almost shining in the sunlight.

**"Claire..?"** I whispered, my eyes now wide. I saw Sheva nodding beside me. **"I thought she was in a TerraSave camp."** I muttered, watching the feed as Claire walked within a slightly large crowd.

**"Apparently their camp is nearby and she was placed in this city in an apartment in the southern area. Something about delivering medical equipment and aid to the civilians."** Sheva stated, her gaze locked on me.

**"...I see."** Was all I replied with. I was about to stop leaning but I noticed something. Off to the left, up higher on the second floor of a brick building, was a black form. I leaned forward. I couldn't make out anything but black, but it vanished. I saw Claire stop, the crowd walking around her still form as she turned to peer up towards the glass window of the building I had been looking at. A few seconds later she continued walking and the shape appeared in the window, almost as if watching her. She vanished around a corner.

I waved my hand for Kyle to pause it, which he did.

**"Kyle."** I muttered. Kyle looked over at me to acknowledge that he had heard me. **"Can you enhance the feed... here?"** I pointed towards the brick house.

**"Sure."** His hand flickered across the keyboard just as the picture shifted, zooming in on the black shape within the glass window. The picture was blurry but with a few more keys pressed it fixed itself, the shape now clear.

My eyes widened. Sheva looked at me, as did Kyle.

**"You alright?"** Sheva asked, an eyebrow arched on her face.

**"Wesker...!"** I grumbled, my hands balled into fists.

Sheva and Kyle both looked at the screen, Sheva's gaze shifting back to me. **"Wesker?"** She questioned the name I had said.

**"I'll explain later. Come on."** I straightened myself, walking to a cabinet to put away my sniper rifle, digging out two pistols and strapping them to my side while I slung a shotgun across my back. I grabbed plenty of ammo for each weapon, slipping them into a side pouch.

Sheva followed my example, gathering her own weapons and placing them into various spots along her body, now ready.

**"Kyle, pull up the location of Claire's apartment and quick."** I had returned to staring at the screen as Kyle minimized the feed, pulling up a map of the city she was in. He typed away at the keyboard, the map zooming in on a brown three-story house.

**"Room 13, second floor."** Kyle printed out the directions, handing them to me. I nodded my thanks.

Sheva and I jogged out to the jeep, the engine roaring into life again as we pulled away, heading to the city where the feed had come from.

The King was on the move.

* * *

**Author's Note: Like? I want opinions. What do you guys think will happen?~ :)**


	4. 4: Wesker The Stalker Mode

**Author: I have a little thing to say. It's about the order. First it was Wesker, Claire, then Chris. This will repeat. This is Wesker's chapter, so enjoy. :3**

**Rights: I do not own Resident Evil.~**

* * *

The results had been less then my expectations were.. and very hostile. I had reprimanded Excella about calling without decent results and dragging me away from my leisure time at my 'home' to go look at a failed test.

I didn't spend too much of my already-wasted time in the lab with Excella, given that the experiment they had been working on had died on them (they meaning her scientist, researchers and assistants).

It was a failure that didn't survive past 5 minutes, if even that long.

I left her and the failed experiment in the lab, heading back to the city I had been in earlier.

My mind flickered back to the spotted Redfield, curious as to why she had been in that city and if she was still there.

I wondered where she was. I was now currently at my home (a brick-styled 4 story building, but I only stayed on the second floor). I was sitting in a leather chair, my head placed back against the top of the chair.

I turned my chair, peering out of the glass window to my right (now before me given I had turned my chair). People were still passing by in groups, a few individuals staggering along alone.

I could still hear all of the activities beyond my walls, but faintly now. I was focused on the red headed woman in my mind.

I rose from my chair, my eyes narrowing behind my glasses.

Something felt off.

I left my temporary home, walking down the street where she had walked earlier, my feet carrying me around the corner she had turned at.

I stopped, my nose picking up her scent, which still barely lingered. I followed it a long way, south from what I could tell, and up a small flight of stairs to the second floor of a brown apartment building. I stopped, her scent heavy around me. My eyes flickered over to an open doorway.

It was coming from inside.

I stepped over to the open entryway, peering inside. The living room was a mess, shelves knocked over, picture frames shattered, things broken along the floor. The door was lying off it's hinge's on the carpet. My eyes flickered up to the opposite wall that had a door, which led to the bedroom. I stepped inside, over the broken objects on the floor and entered the bedroom.

Her scent was in here, too. I glanced around, spotting bullet holes in the walls, the bed a mess, things tossed on the floor.

I spotted the bathroom and entered it.

Her scent was strongest in here. I detected something else in the room. Some kind of cologne..

I lowered my face to the door knob, sniffing it.

Definitely something wrong.

I could see signs of a struggle in the bathroom, given that the counter had shoe marks on them. The floor had the scent of steel.. or some kind of metal. I didn't have time to tell as I left the apartment quickly, heading back to my home to fetch my pistol. I didn't carry it often around this area. I had no use of it.

But Claire was gone and other scents had mingled with her own during my examination of her home, which had been a wreck.

I now stood in my living room, my pistol held up face-level so that I could shove a full clip into it's handle, a click echoing as it settled into place, but at that same moment the door opened and another click was heard. I didn't turn my head, my ears already picking up the faint heartbeat from the doorway (which my back was facing towards), the heavy scent of cologne and determination, yet fear was also present.

**"Why do you dare to enter my humble abode and without my permission?"** I asked, my voice somewhat calm, yet slow.

**"Change of plans."** A male voice grumbled from behind me. I could smell the scent of his gun as it was being aimed at my back.

I turned, my gun raised and level with the man's chest. I recognized the camo outfit, the fox mask on the scarred young face and the slender form of his body, even underneath all the gear he wore.

My lips twitched, my eyes narrowing behind my sunglasses.

**"Well, well. We cross paths yet again, '_Vorvex_'."** I sneered, my words a simple bite seeing as I purposely mis-said the German's name.

**"We've been over zis before. My name is Morvix."** The man snarled behind his mask, his finger twitching against the trigger of his pistol, now aimed at my chest.

I took a step forward, lowering my gun to rest it by my hip. **"Morvix, what business do you have with me now?"** I tilted my head, a smirk now present on my menacing features.

**"Ze Queen is out of ze game.. and ze King is on his vay.."** The German muttered, lowering his gun.

**"Queen? King?"** I arched an eyebrow. Surely he didn't mean who I thought he did.. If he meant Jill as the Queen, then yes, she was out of the way, unless he meant Sheva.. and the King? Christopher?

**"Ze Redfield woman and man."** I could almost see the German smiling behind his mask as he said this.

**"Wait.. When you say Queen are you referring to Claire.. and King, do you mean Christopher?"** My grip tightened around my pistol at my side.

Morvix nodded. **"Ze 'Claire' woman is vithin my.. grasp, so to speak. And.. 'Christopher' is on his vay to find her."**

I raised my gun back up to level it with his chest. **"Where is Claire?"** I said, deathly calm.

He chuckled, **"Vat does it matter to you vhere she is at?"** He stood his ground.

**"I'll ask one more time and only once. Where is Claire?"** I said each word slowly, to make sure he understood how serious I was. I clicked back the hammer, my finger lightly pressed against the trigger, but not enough to fire. I could smell his fear hitch, recognizing that now was not the time to be beating around the bush.

**"Northern edge of ze city, a long and flat varehouse. It is guarded by my men."** He took a step back.

**"Good. Easy to retrieve from your clutches."** I pulled the trigger, his clothes parting under the bullet that cut clean through his chest, knocking him back against the ground, dying in a pool of his own blood. I stepped out and over his body, pausing only to put another round into the chamber.

I made my way towards the northern edge of the city on foot, not feeling the need to use a vehicle. I was going to make this fun and to retrieve the stolen 'Queen'.

Claire was not apart of this little game. Christopher, on the other hand, would soon show up to find his kidnapped sister.

If I could get a hold of Claire before Chris arrived.. I could use her to my advantage.

I quickened my past, my boots echoing along the concrete, rock and dirt roads.

_Soon, Claire. Just you wait._

* * *

**Author's Note: I'm not very 'pleased' with this chapter... I feel that it could have been better, but it's still alright. Review and tell me what you think of it. Oh, now we know the answer to some of the questions asked; were those men working with Wesker? In a way, they 'are', but aren't. xD It's confusing, a bit.**


	5. 5: Heroic Enemy

**Author: Thanks for the reviews. :3 I had taken a short break to tend to other things for a bit, but now I'm back. Also; this chapter is Claire's view now.~ Enjoy. c:**

******Rights: I do not own Resident Evil.~**

* * *

Everything was black. I could feel nothing but the numbness of my unconscious state. I recalled something hitting my side.. and collapsing, but that was it.

A groan slipped past my sleeping form's lips, which was now bound to a chair in some kind of building, probably a warehouse. My eyes fluttered, slowly opening, but I couldn't see. My vision was blurry. A bright overhead light was dulling my sight.

My head rolled forward, my eyes dazedly staring at my jeaned lap, stained with dirt and grime. My red hair cascaded around my face, the strands streaked with water, hanging about as if I had just got done swimming, yet it was the only part that was wet.

I groaned again, my sense of hearing picking up on shuffling noises around me and a low chuckle.

**"Sleeping beauty's finally awake?"** A young voice purred from beside me. I tilted my head down and left, my half-closed lids peering over towards the grey-clad young adult mercenary. His short sand-colored hair hung around his face like silken strands, straight and soft looking. His eyes.. they were entirely brilliant. They were a strange mix of green and blue, not entirely sea-blue.. but more like.. light blue with green flecks scattered around like stars. They were more than just brilliant.. they were stunning. I felt trapped in them until I shook my head to clear my thoughts.

His face, on the other hand, was boyish, but yet.. older looking. The scar that spread down from his temple, over his left eye, and to the center of his cheek was well out of place on this youthful face.

**"Wher-..."** My throat was dry. I felt like I was dehydrated mildly. I licked my lips and tried again. **"Where.. am I?"**

The man stood from his seat, a thick bundle of bricks several feet tall, which was low enough for him to sit comfortably on without much effort of straining his legs.

He swung his arms around him, gesturing to the walls around us. **"Africa, baby."**

I snorted, my tone completely sarcastic when I next spoke. **"I know that, Chris."** The reference to my brother's somewhat sarcastic attitude brought a thin smile to my face, but it was quickly followed by a frown as I realized he would freak out if he discovered my kidnapping.

**"Chris?"** The man frowned in thought, but his eyes widened as he snapped his fingers, grinning now. **"Oh yea! Redfield dude. Right, right.. Gotcha."**

I remained silent as I glared at this strange man.

He stepped towards me, lowering himself before me to rest in a crouch, hands cupping his knees. He was smiling at me again.

**"Boss said not to hurt you... but man.. It's not often I'm stuck in a room with a beauty like you."** His smile shifted into a grin.

He patted my knee with his left hand and I squirmed against it, trying to get free. The man blinked, pulling his hand away quickly, looking away with a scowl. **"I'm not going to hurt you or.. do unlawful things. Rape is not in my vocab, nor is anything else in that range."**

I snorted my response, a simple noise that meant that I didn't believe him. He stood up, stepping away, but once he was before the brick bundle he turned to face me, arms crossed against his front.

**"What? Don't believe me? Well, it's your right to agree or disagree as you see fit, but it is the truth. You can deny that all you want but it doesn't change it."** He glared at me as if I had taken something very precious from him. I looked away, ending any further communication between us.

Minutes passed by in a stony silence, neither of us trying to pick up the pieces of our last conversation, nor did we really want to. It wasn't really even a 'conversation'. It was more like.. a few words exchanged, nothing more. There was no relative meaning to it.

I scowled at the wall farthest from us, but I felt this man's gaze burning on me. I directed my attention around the building; warehouse, I reminded myself.

It was a dull gray with all kinds of scattered equipment almost tossed randomly on the concrete floor around us. The ceiling was like any other warehouse top; bleak and with metal sheets, at least in this part. This was still odd, though, to have in Africa.

I tilted my head as I heard a sound come from behind me.. as it got louder, I noticed it was footsteps echoing off the concrete. I strained to turn my head to get a glimpse of who it was, but I couldn't see and it only hurt my neck so I turned my head back around.

I noticed that the man with me was staring over my shoulder, his eyes locked on the approaching footsteps. I heard a low clapping behind me just as the man rose from his seat on the bricks, a gun flashing in his hands to point at the figure behind me. I ducked my head down towards my lap, squeezing my eyes shut as I heard the male in front of me speak.

**"Why are you here?"** Was all he asked.

Shivers went down my spine at the low chuckle from behind me that had been gained by the question. The sand-color-haired man made a 'tch' sound as he clicked back the hammer on his silver pistol. **"Why. Are. You. Here?"** He asked once more, slowly this time, his finger lightly wrapped around the trigger.

My heart skipped a beat. **"That does not concern you."** That voice.. that smooth, slow drawl was ENTIRELY familiar. My eyes snapped open, staring widely at my lap. My wrists strained against the ropes binding them together behind the back of the chair, my arms aching from the position they were in.

**"It does, actually, since you aren't supposed to be here."** The mercenary replied briskly, his finger tightening around the trigger, but not enough to fire the round in the chamber.

I heard a whisper of clothes on skin from behind me, but then it vanished, appearing in front of me... somewhere behind the mercenary. A gun went off, but it was wild, missing its target by the sound of it. I heard a cracking noise, like bones, and squeezed my eyes shut once more, making an 'eep!' sound as I then heard a heavy thud.

The whisper of clothes shifting came from behind me now, close enough to hear quite clearly. The ropes on my hands vanished, my wrists now free. I opened my eyes, shifting my arms around to rub at my sore wrists. I looked up towards my savior, but then jumped to my feet and back a few steps from him, my arms taking on a protective stance along with my body. I had a very good reason to be like this. My eyes flickered down towards the body of the dead mercenary, a pool of blood forming around his dead body, his neck twisted at an odd angle.

**"Calm down, Miss Redfield. I am not here to kill you. You can release the breath you are holding so tightly behind your lips."** The man standing beside the metal chair spoke slowly, his voice very low and calm, almost as if tiredly. I looked up at him. His black clothes stood out among the grays and reds of the objects and wall behind him. Albert Wesker stood within a few mere feet from me.

I made no motion to relax my body, but did indeed release my captured breath, exhaling it roughly. **"Wesker.. Why are you here?**" I asked, trying to keep my voice steady though my body was trembling.

**"You don't belong here, mixed with these mercenaries. Return to your flock before you get yourself killed and believe me.. meeting your end would be heaven compared to being involved with groups like these."** Was all he replied with. The sunglasses hid his golden-red orbs, cat like in many ways. I didn't move, too shocked to even budge from my defensive stance.

**"Move, before I change my mind."** His voice took on an irritated edge, his arm gesturing towards the door at the far end of the warehouse.

He saved my life.. why? **"Wesker."** I stood still, finally at least relaxing my body to stand up straight, arms dangling by my sides.

**"Yes, Miss Redfield?"** He asked with a slight tilt of his head, his lips twitching.

**"Why.. Why save me?"** I asked hesitantly. He chuckled at my question.

**"Only I can kill a Redfield and I will do it on my own time. I will not let some mercenary group take the sibling of my most hated enemy."** He stared at me, but I couldn't read his expression because of those stupid glasses of his.

**"You're after Chris, not me."** I spoke gently, my tone slightly showing my annoyance at being dragged into this instantly.

A smirk appeared on his features. **"Quite so, but your death would hurt Chris more then you'd think and I won't have that pain come from any other presence then my own. Now, get out of here before I decide to not let you leave freely."**

**"Thank you.. for saving me."** Was all I answered with, running past him and vanishing out the door that lead into the rain-filled environment outside.

xxx

Back inside the warehouse.. Wesker kept that dangerous smirk on his features as he looked after the now-gone Redfield woman. He folded his arms neatly across his chest, a low chuckle rumbling across his flesh. **"No need to thank me.. dear heart."** And with that he vanished.

* * *

**Author's Notes: c: Yay. Review.~ Should I make a few more chapters or just one final one with Chris/Claire since he went off looking for her? I want some opinions on this one.**


	6. Message from Author

**Author:**

Upon reading what I had last written, I realized the date was wrong. I meant November 4th, but it doesn't matter anyways. The poll has reached the deadline and we have 5 votes for a continuation and no votes to end it as it is.**  
**

As such, the story will go on with more chapters whenever I have time to work on them. Currently working on other chapters for other stories and so.. look out for updates on my profile whenever I post them.

Thanks for voting~


End file.
